redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zaran Rhulain
Please do not vandalize news pages. --LordTBT Talk! 04:18, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Talk I take it you've read doomwyte (some how)? Zaran Rhulain 00:19, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Yea, i pre-ordered it and it came out in the UK earlier,i got the book on friday 10/3/08 sorta finished the book within a few hours awesome! Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:22, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Here I got this from Some random redwall fan Don't ask about the technical stuff, I dunno. here is a sample one: Some random redwall fan Talk! Just copy and paste this to word. change the user name to yours (exactly), cange the color (if you want) and in the images, just insert its file name (example: Martin002.jpg)this is how you make the sig. to auctally put it up onto the wiki, go to my prefrances (in the MORE bar in the upper right hand corner, next to your name) once clicked on there should be a series of tabs. the one it is set on; scroll down a little and there should be a bow that says Signature (or something like that) just copy and past from word into the box, and viola! You have this: Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC). (I can give you the long detailed thing Some random redwall fan put on mine if you want me to) Hope I could help, Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Doomwyte I think it's great you managed to get your copy of Doomwyte early, however I'm concerned a lot of places have not yet received the book, and do not want to be spoiling things too early for readers. If you would refrain from posting spoilers until I unprotect the article, I would appreciate it. --LordTBT Talk! 05:58, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I fixed something Look back up at Sambrook the otter's comment. It should make a bit more sense now. Also, I have helped a few users with their signatures, and feel free to post any questions you may have on my talk page. By the way, The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey is awesome! Wow! I'm saying that and the battle hasn't even started yet. Keep it up, I'm hooked! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 19:29, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Story hey, I am in awe of your story. I went through and corrected all the grammar and formatting necessary. keep it up! Sambrook the otter Talk! 20:47, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Story sorry, When I read it, it was hard to read and full of choppy sentences. Sambrook the otter Talk! 20:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Ok its your story, you can keep it how you want to. Sambrook the otter Talk! 20:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC) signature Sweet! great signature! Sambrook the otter Talk! 21:09, 6 October 2008 (UTC) your welcome Your very welcome! Im glad you got it down. If you need any further help with anything, please feel free to contact me ;D oh, p.s. Keep up the story! great work so far! Sambrook the otter Talk! 21:13, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Out of place. You mean how the setting is barely described, how the characters seem way too innocent, and how peace, love, and joy seem to be the main theme even though I keep promising a bloody, action-packed battle? I know. BUT I'M WORKING ON IT!! By the way, I think I have a good idea of what's going to happen to the horde of innocents in The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey. Just a hunch though. Also, one of the reasons I haven't really gotten anywhere with Red Tide (II) is because I'm having a hard time getting past the slow, no-action parts without rushing through them and making them sound stupid. Anyhow, expect something bloody within the next week. Hopefully. Anyhow, keep writing The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey. To heck if people say "I don't like the idea of Redwall being taken over completely. (I know I myself said this, but I take it back.) --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:39, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Artwork We will need explicit artist permission before any of the artwork you uploaded can be hosted here. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:39, 9 October 2008 (UTC) thanks ;) im glad your excited for it. hmm, heres something else I haven't (and won't) add to the public spoiler, Tallborath and Alba spluttered together in their defense, "But how...? You...? We...? Paws...?" They both looked down and saw they were still holding paws... The five travelers waved tearfully good bye to the figure of Britta, who stood alone in the dusty red arches of Redwall waving a resolute farewell... hope you enjoyed those. Thanks again ;) Sambrook the otter Talk! 21:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Story Love how the story is coming. I wasn't sure at first if I would like it, but now I'm hooked. By the way. What are the pictures for your signature. They're pretty cool. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:50, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Crazy Yep. Its always driven me crazy how Martin had placed the riddles for Matthias. Thats why I wrote the story. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:30, 11 October 2008 (UTC) BTW i didnt mention this earlier because i was distracted but i love the pics in you signature i actually had the one of the Taggerung as the picture on my desktop for awhile, love it!--Aida Otterock 01:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Question How do you format cybercatmia's pics? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:42, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Signature Image You're going to need to drastically decrease the size of the image you are using for a signature. For a good ballpark size, my signature and that of Cornflower are the best examples. Signatures should not be taking up large amounts of space on a page. --LordTBT Talk! 03:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) signature art work. your totally right! I was looking at all of cybercatmia's art work, and she is AMAZING!!! Im glad its gone to good use ^_^ Sambrook the otter Talk! 19:09, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks But i have already decided to keep him back at redwall. He didn't really fit into the story I have planned. But thank you so much for offering! Sambrook the otter Talk! 23:03, 12 October 2008 (UTC) (oh, p.s. I can't wait for more of your story! Great spoiler!) Looks like... Looks like doomwyte hit like almost a week earlier than it was supposed too, one of my friend sow it in a book store yesterday. Just wondering about this, and how is the book, and should it be classified as horror? thanks, Sambrook the otter Talk! 23:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC) >:} Gruesome. I like it! Sambrook the otter Talk! 19:09, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm how about this? What do you thin about this? Placing his paw onto the top of Yerget's quivering head, he began to grip ferociously. He began to twist the shrieking rats head backwards. Sella shut her eyes and winced as she heard a loud snap. When she opened her eyes she saw the rats head was twisted around at least twice and was not looking behind its dead body through sightless eyes... Sambrook the otter Talk! 21:46, 13 October 2008 (UTC) XD Toally Sambrook the otter Talk! 23:18, 13 October 2008 (UTC) sorry When I said "She's catching on..." I was talking about adia, sorry for that confusion mate. Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Style Before you get too carried away, I would urge you to review the Manual of Style and other character articles. --LordTBT Talk! 17:10, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Inheritance cycle Ummm. Dude. Whats the inheritance cycle? :D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:05, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Sweet. Thanks for clearing that up. :D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:58, 22 October 2008 (UTC) =) al I know is im pre ordering it ASAP =D Sambrook the otter Talk! 21:16, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Hey if youve been reading... My fan fic story then you know how Zifan is going to meet a foxlord up north (her and Kulool absentmindedly pass Redwall without noticing it) so yeah i need a name for the foxlord and none of my friends can think of any... so yeah i need a name and you seem pretty good at coming up with 'em--Aida Otterock 00:34, 31 October 2008 (UTC) badgerlord How 'bout something like Ragion... idk im not all that great with badger names all i know is that the full word is ragionevole means wise in Italian--Aida Otterock 02:12, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I would love to help! oh, don't worry, it still says you've got new messages at the top. Hmm... this is sorta off of the top of my head, But... What if the traveling group meets up with a band of the Long Patrol, Skipper reunites with an old friend, they tell them there need and whats going on at the abbey and why they have come. The Long Patrol takes them to the mountain. The hare(s) describe the Redwall's predicament to the badger ruler. The badger ruler gathers an army of hares and sends them to Redwall to help fight. As I said, off of the top of my head, so I may have another solution if I think a wee bit harder. Tell me what you think! Sambrook the otter Talk! 15:05, 31 October 2008 (UTC) hmm... You could always have it kind of supprising like there just walking and then there suddenly surrounded of something. Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:33, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, Thanks! Thanks for formatting my story! Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:35, 31 October 2008 (UTC) About After Pearls of Lutra I think it's a very interesting story, but one thing. If it's one generation after Pearls of Lutra, wouldn't it be happening at the same time as The Long Patrol (book)? Advice Please Since I'm supposed to be an otter carrying the sword of Martin, should I have an image of Deyna? He is the only otter in the real books that I can think of which carried the sword of Martin. If you think I shoould take something else, OK. --Ivanovsson 20:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Lenora I'm REALLY bad at doing that kind of writing. Would you help me? Gracias. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Help w/fanfic Sweeeeet! Thanx a bunch. =D Just ask if you have any questions. Oh, dont feel rushed. Take your time. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome Sweet! Thanx, I Love it. =D That was the part I've been stuck with. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:41, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Im right there with you on the template thing We should come up with a template together that is kind of a group thing that could be signed by every body that we can always use. What d'ya think? Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Nice poems. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:12, 8 November 2008 (UTC) =D Sweet. That'll be so cool! What about? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Thnx... I hadnt read your comment left on my fanfic until now thnx im not so good at formatting stuff xP--Aida Otterock Talk! 01:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Lol... I love your poems... cellar ballads(pish)love it hehehe lol--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Welcoming Can I make one suggestion towards your welcome template? Dannflow Talk! had asked me earlier if he could be included in our 'references' if you know what I mean. He seemed really anxious about it. Could add him to the list of users in your template? Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) alright, your story What I was saying was the Idea of Redwall being destroyed is an idea a lot of people have. I was using you story because it already has the "Redwall almost being destroyed" plot. But, In all that, Your st pry Is highly unique and has another aspect to the ending. Redwall is not destoryed, it is just abandoned... 9or something like that) sorry for the misunderstanding ^_^ Sambrook the otter Talk! 18:10, 10 November 2008 (UTC)